bad_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira SevenZ
ABOUT Akira is a protagonist of a Bad Moon serial. By that means, the major of the story is about him (his life, intentions, targets...). Appearance Skin tone: white Hair style: medium short spiky black hair with red highlights on the top and his bangs Body type: anorexic; tall and skinny Dress: unique style, usually black clothing (kinda visual kei and goth look) Accessories: spike choker Attitude Personality: witty, aware, secretive Psychology: Wisdom (judgement, intuition, imagination, maturity, truth) Moral: chaotic neutral Motivation: ambition and revenge Discouragement: low self-esteem Intelligence level: high Confidence level: low Fear/phobia: insects Flaws: greed for the power, low self-control, emptiness Likes: daydreaming Dislikes: people PAST Akira was born in "Angelic quarry". It was unknown if he even had a father (probably not) and that's just one of the mysteries that he is trying to find out. He spent somewhat of his childhood in a little place, deep into the forest where colony of his clan was. He was supposed to get on the throne when everything gets prepared for the ceremony. As the rules say, the prince (Akira) had to marry a girl from related clan.The girl's name is Zhen Yang and they got engaged by their parents. She was Akira's friend since their birth. They used to hang out and play as kids. When massacre happened the two were only 6 years old and left only survivals but their ways parted as Akira's mother pushed him into the river to make him survive (his element is water and that's the reason why it saved him). After that, clan was massacred and Akira didn't know whether his friend survived. POWER Type Akira has magic type of the power which makes him the user of the key "MAGIC (destroyer)". His powers are: ILLUSION (summoning, absorbing, dark magic-undead). Weapon The weapon that he uses is gigantic ax. At the first it looks like a senbon (for more practical caring around). Transformation There are more transformations that Akira learnt due to his long life: murder form (activated power, red and green eyes)- the most common one, tenshi mode (black feather wings, bloody red eyes), blindfolded mode (black hair with green highlights and blindfolded eyes), shapeshifter (yellow snake eyes)- the newest one. Battle style He likes to go for "all or nothing" which gives him a look of very aggressive battling style but in elegant way. Also, he rarely shows any mercy although that might be probably because of the lack of power control. Despite preferring fast battle, if opponent is taking time, Akira puts the great show and shows strategic battling style. LIFE After massacre, he woke up in the middle of nowhere and searched for his path. Eventually he got involved with few dark orders where he met his sensei that taught him some dangerous power techniques. That's how Akira's attitude changed forever (it's a little bit of another mystery). Not long ago, Kaede found him and befriended. The two started being the mates. In the other Bad Moon serial that represents after story (or parallel universe), Kaede was preventing Akira from getting his memories back because of the many reasons. During special ceremony where Akira won another "katana" for good mastered skills of battle, Blade was watching him. It was Blade's chance to get another great fighter into his gang which was successful after the two met. In the gang, Akira was paired with Ginkou with whom he had "the thing" going. There is also a member in the gang that Akira knew too well (parallel universes and other lives) called Wazannagira. Many missions where going on and succeeded but then things started going all wrong with Akira. Category:Anime Category:Game Category:Comic Category:Manga Category:Character